Unknown Love
by Murdered-Rose-Dripping-Crimson
Summary: Kagome is a pureblood vampire, going to Cross Acadamy to run away from Sesshomaru...will she find love there or not? Also Naruto is in it...Dont ask why i just wanted to! And maybe more other characters...CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY UP!...ratings will vary!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchicha, the dream guy for every girl in Kona and other lands, well not from Kagome Higuarashi.

'I should re-read my notes for the chunnin exams. I might get-'

"Higuarashi please pay attention and stop day dreaming about some boy."Their sensei said quite harsh. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the moron and sent a deadly glare at him.

"I think it's a waste of time to have love with anyone at our age. I know what that can do for it, DO NOT forget why I am named Bloody Rose. Also I was not daydreaming I was thinking about what I'm going to do for my training unlike the girls in this stupid class." Kagome said without hesitation, not even scared of what people say.

"Why don't you tell us why they call you that?"Sakura spited out at Kagome, gaining the deadly stare from Kagome. The sensei sweat dropped, though everyone was eager to know why, even Sasuke.

"Fine no problem let me see where it begins. When I was 5 years old I was to be married off to a lord of a nicely sized country I ran away from home. At this moment, even though I don't look like it but I'm 2 years older than you which will be about 14. When I was 12 I fell in love with an abomination no one liked him but they despised him, he was not to be of this world. He was almost like Naruto but they are different, he did not house a demon in him, he was a half-demon. He had a pasted lover named, Kikyo, I and she shared the same looks the only difference was she was a walking dead clay woman that lived by her hatred. He went to see her that night we were to betroth, I found him lying with her in bed in his apartment. I was furious; he gave me a rose that day I was still holding it; I let it fall from my fingers he heard the rose hit the floor he looked at me with guilt. He tried to explain to me why, I didn't let him I just killed them both. The rose was covered with the blood of the two dead lovers. I was known to that day to be the Bloody Rose….."Kagome said as she looked up to stare at everyone expression. She was not surprised to see their shocked faces.

"You're bluffing you ama!"Sakura and Ino said in defiant, their respond was only sad chuckle and a starting response,

"Why would I lie about my past? You're lucky I shared this with you or you would never know until you become ANBA. I must take my leave the bell is about to ring in 3…2…1."Kagome said and just then the bell rung, she swiftly made her way out of the window of the dreaded past that was drowned with tension and shocked.

***

"Sasuke-kun, do you really believe her story?"Ino said in a cheery voice, Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah because she could have easily made that up, I mean there's no such thing as half-demons."Sakura said matter-a-factly.

"Listen up, you three she speaks the truth. His brother is alive and he is trying to get her to marry because she is royal blood, she's a pureblooded vampire. If you mix a full-demon and a pure blooded vampire together you will get the most unstoppable offspring yet.

***

Kagome arrives at her apartment and she finds a letter with engraved fang markings on it. Kagome sat down on her conch and begin to open the letter,

_**Dear Kagome Higuarashi,**_

_**You are hereby to attend Cross Academy. You will be in the night class; we are to protect you from Sesshomaru. You must be in the night class because it is for vampires like yourself you must know that you cannot let the humans know about vampires. You will find your uniform in your closet; neatly pressed. You must be here before this Next Monday on the New Moon for her safety. My sister Yuuki, do not tell her she and I are related I want her to find out, will appear to be human and she is known as the guardian, I will tell you more about them. She will show you around, though she won't do that alone she is accompanied by another guardian named Zero, he will take you to the Chairman and you will finally meet me afterwards. Have a nice time until you arrive here. Also no drinking the humans blood. You might have fan boys if you have looks that could kill.**_

_**Signed Your Pureblooded Prince,**_

_**Kaname-Sama.**_

'Just great, I'm sent off again just my luck. And of course I have looks that could kill.' Kagome thought standing in front of her mirror.

!#$%^&*()_+ Thnkx for reading this chapter. I know you want to know how she looks I'll tell you next chapter. Okay listen everyone(*puts on a Sesshomaru mask*) you must review or I will hunt you down and force you to get on your computer and make you press that green button at the bottom of the screen. You must tell me what you think so far and you must tell me on ways I must improve myself. If you are true fans you'll tell me your honesty opinion also I hope to update my profile soon as I can find time through my busy work schedule. Depending on how high school works out, my moving obsession, and if I can get to a computer. Also for my other story the chapter is coming up and also I must ask you all one important question.

Which couple do you want this story to be about (hint: Someone with Kagome)?

_**Sesshomaru/Kagome-0**_

_**Kaname/Kagome-0**_

_**Zero/Kagome-0**_

_**I WILL TAKE OTHER COUPLE DECESIONS ON THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Signed Your Writer,

***Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I really want to give a shout to all my reviewers thanks to the following:

KagHieiLuver- I know it's weird for him and thanks your vote is added to the poll.

jazminxbabii13- thanks a lot for reading and reviewing and your vote is added to the poll as well.

LuLuCrazeD- Thnkx for the heads up about the spelling and your vote is also added to the poll, thanks I couldn't help myself not to put a little Naruto in it, and I know right(about Kagome being a pureblood)

Skaterperson250- Thanks for reviewing!

lady-kira6606- I will be happy to keep updating and your vote is added to the poll as well.

EclipseIllusion- Thanks you for your opinion and I'll definitely do that (as in the weakness part) and also in twilight vampires can come out in the daytime they just choose not to but I understand what you mean but I just wanted to give it a twist. Hope you understand!

darksilvercloud- Thanks for reviewing and your vote is added on to the poll

The Couple Poll:

Sess/Kag: 1 

Zer/Kag: 2

Kan/Kag: 2

THERE'S ONLY ONE LAST CHANCE FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE TO WIN BECAUSE THERE IS A TIE….SO GATHER ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND ASK THEM TO VOTE FOR A COUPLE OF THEIR DESIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Signed by,

Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red

Go on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2:

Kagome sighed after she packed all of her belongings she was really tired of moving one place to another. Right now she was lying on her queen-sized bed with her eyes closed, find that she couldn't sleep she decided to get up and go in the shower. When she was through she grabbed her towel off the toilet seat and wrapped it around her. She headed straight to her closet, which only contained one outfit in it due to her packing. She dried off fully and starts to put on her undergarments, then next her outfit. Kagome looked through a special mirror made for her (A/N: you know why right? If not ask me in your review) and smiled at what she saw.

Kagome had beautiful and mysterious dark mid-night black eyes that had a glint of hunger in them. Her hair was jet black with read streaks throughout it. Her skin was pale and cold compared to most vampires. Kagome smiled wider to show off her fangs which looked like they were dipped in blood at the tip. Kagome only hunted on animals, she would never think about hunting humans, that is if they were tempting or not. She was 5'5" (my height!!!!) with a nice slender body (no homo) C-cupped boobs (no homo AGAIN). Kagome stepped away from the mirror worrying if she will become conceited if she keeps it up.

Kagome heard a knock at the door already knowing who it was. She was greeted by Kakashi, the dirty pervert. (srry I couldn't help myself) Kakashi grinned at Kagome wildly after noticing how displeased she looked at seeing him.

"What do you want, Kakashi-hentai?"Kagome said flat-out with no emotion, only terrifying him a little. Kakashi smirked, and then frowned at her little nickname for him.

"I only wanted to say goodbye to you and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto wanted to speak to you."Kakashi said like he was heartbroken while he scooted out of the way to show his student. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets. Sakura was looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, and her hands clapped up under her chin. Naruto was just daydreaming to himself with a large grin. '_Probably dreaming he's the Hokage' Kagome thought to herself._

"So what did you want to ask me?" Kagome said wanting to get this over with so she could move quickly because the trip there was long. Sasuke opened his eyes, and then walked towards Kagome going inside her apartment, as did the others.

"I wanted to ask you were you making that up what you said in the classroom?"Sasuke said as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"No I was not making that up in the classroom. Everyone you must go, I have to hurry up and leave to go to my new school Cross Academy. They are expecting me less than a week."Kagome said rushing them out the door without letting them say anything. Kagome got all her stuff together and left her apartment and left on her way to the academy in a carriage.

***

A servant was rushing down the hall to inform his lord on the current news from the secret spies. The servant got to the door and knocked on the lord's door, he waited patiently for the word to come in. He started to get a bit impatient, he was about to leave when he heard an,

"Come in."

The servant quickly came in and bowed low. Sesshomaru pushed down the urge to roll his eyes; he hated to wait for important news, especially news about his wanted mate.

"Speak now, or I shall end your miserable life." Sesshomaru spitted out hatefully. The servant shivered, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

"Yes milord, the spies said that she was moving yet they don't know where she's going." The servant said as he bowed the lowest he could get.

"Well then found out as soon as possible. If it takes you more than a week I will kill you, got it Jaken." Sesshomaru said eyeing Jaken down with his piercing glaze. Jaken frozen then quickly nodded than bowed to him again and left. Sesshomaru sighed and headed towards his window and stared outside thoughtfully.

'_My pureblood princess, I will soon come for you. You cannot hide from me and you know it.'_ Sesshomaru thought with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

***

Kagome was quite bored sitting in the carriage and it only had been about 3 hours. She mentally cursed herself for not bringing anything to amuse her for this blasted trip. Kagome sighed and began to play with her fingers doing my different types of hand signs, careful not to do any jutsu. The carriage ran a bump and knocked Kagome on her face to the couch. She growled under her breathe and yelled out,

"Nitwit, watch where you going I almost injured my skull."

"Sorry madam, I will do better in controlling the carriage." The usher said.

"I hope so." Kagome said as she sat back down on her sit. Kagome started to get tired so she finally went to sleep. After about 6 more hours she woke up at night time. She noticed that the carriage stopped so she went outside and looked at the usher. She sweat dropped, he was drooling while sleeping. She turns her back to him and looked up at the moon it was a half moon soon to be a new moon. She then felt resentment, sadness, and anger in her system. '_It's okay, he's gone, only his brother left then I'll leave a normal life. I wonder if I'll find love.' _She looked away then she felt her need for blood to grow, so she headed to the woods.

Kagome stayed still when she heard a deer nearby. She dunked low and waited it to come. The deer came by not noticing Kagome; it was too late for it to run. Kagome feed on the deer until she had enough to last her until she got to her destination, she went back to the carriage came in and fell asleep. After many days of boredom, sleeping, and traveling she was an hour away from her destination, Cross Academy. She was quite glad that it was near midnight for some reason.

(A/N: Just because you waited for me with patience I'll write more for you till it's 6:30a.m., I was suppose to finish at that time but I finished early so I'll write more!!!:) )

***

Kaname was sitting in the classroom with his pawns; they looked to the moon that was nearly a new moon. Kaname snapped back to reality when he heard Aidou talking to him.

"Kaname-sama, who will be joining us? You never told us, is it a male or female?"Aidou asked hyperactively. Kaname and the others forced down the urge to roll their eyes.

"If you must know Aidou it is a female pureblood princess that is all that I will tell you until you meet her."Kaname said as he turned back to look out the window. The whole Night class stared in shock; first they found out Yuuki is Kaname's and now this.

A/N:

Thanks readers for updating again…have a nice day (*puts Sesshomaru's mask on*) don't forget to review and ask me anything don't for get to vote!!!!!

Signed You Writer,

Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red.

P.P.S if you're wondering why my name is that just ask me why I will surely tell you!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks for reviewing to the following ON THE 2ND CHAPTER:

LuLuCrazeD

jazminxbabii13

EclipseIllusion

KagHieiLuver

ShikiKira

-My-Broken-Destiny-

You guts and girls ROCK!!!!!!!

Also in this story Yuuki doesn't know that Kaname's her brother, Kaname told the Night Class though. Sorry for that it's just I like it much better that way for some weird reason!

Chapter 3:

Chairman was sitting in his study because he had important matters to tend to. He then receives a call from the usher that was hired to bring Kagome. She was to be here in an hour. He told Zero and Yuuki to come here, he waited patiently for them to get dress and come to his study. He snapped back to reality when he heard a knock at the door, he quickly said,

"Come in"

Yuuki and Zero stepped in his study while Yuuki had a determine look, Zero looked as if he was going to kill the Chairman (What's the Chairman's name and the vampire who adores Kaname?). The Chairman just smirked, the he waved his hand toward the seats telling them to sit down, and they complied.

"What is it, Chairman?" Yuuki ask in her curious voice.

"There is another vampire coming to the academy. I want you two to greet her and show her around." The Chairman said as he turned around to look out the window.

"Also, I want you two to tell Kaname that she is arriving in 5 minutes." The Chairman said as he dismissed the two.

***

Yuuki was excited to see Kaname-senpai, and Zero could tell by her eyes. Yuuki and Zero were now at the gate of the Night Class Dorm; Zero looked at Yuuki who looked curiously at him. They then continued on their way, unknown to red eyes was looking at them with a smirk.

Yuuki knocked on the doors, a few moments later someone answered. They meet the eyes of Ruka, who smiled because she was looking directly at Kaname's sister ,but deep down she was imagining to beat her up to a bloody plump. She quickly dispersed that thought when she could feel Kaname looking her way. Kaname sent her a glared and refocused his attention on Yuuki, who smiled brightly.

"What brings you two here?" Kaname said monotonously looking at Zero, who glared at him.

"We just wanting to tell you the new student is here know because it was 5 minutes ago, that the Chairman Kaien Cross. We have to go now by orders of Chairman to guide her." Zero said as he turned around motioning for Yuuki to come. They both left so did night class. They were both glad that the Day Class students were on a vacation, which they we're arriving tomorrow.

Kaname turned around and told Ruka to gather all the vampires together so he could speak to them. They all arrived together and looked at their king, seeing to why they were called. They felt a wave of power float to them, they felt another pureblood. Kaname choose this moment to speak.

"Night Class, we have another student joining us. She is not like you considering you can sense her power. She requires our protection from an inuyoukai, who only wish for her to mate him so he will bare strong pups. She will have the same respect as I; you will protect her no matter what, am I clear?"Kaname said with his eyes close.

"Yes, Kuran Kaname-sama."They all said together and he motioned for them to come, which they did and headed for the front gates.

***

Kagome was just arriving at the academy. She was so exciting that she didn't have to be locked up in that stupid carriage anymore. She decided to hide her power from her aura. '_I wonder if the school sucks. Either way I'm bound to stay here. First rule, NO BOYS! That's the whole reason why this began' _Kagome thought as the carriage came to a stop. The man came around and opened the door for her. She gladly got out, but not eagerly because she didn't want to give an impression that she was a sick-maniac. (That happens!)

She was greeted by a girl near her height and a boy was tall and looked like her already hate her. She glared right back at him, not scared to show a fight, the girl looked a bit afraid, that's when she gave up. The girl took this chance to introduce herself.

Kagome POV

"Hi, I'm Yuuki and this is Zero and we will show you around the-. " The girl suddenly stopped talking when the Night Class showed up. I turned around and saw my 'inviter' looking at Yuuki with loving eyes, I swiftly moved aside feeling a bit awkward and slightly jealous. My eyes narrowed, **'YOU BAKA WHY ARE YOU JEALOUS!!! REMEMBER NO BOYS!!!!!!' **'I know I know!' I said mentally scowling myself. I just remember to get my bags.

Normal POV

Kagome went to get her bags, she soon regretted for bringing bags. They weighted a ton, even with vampire strength. Kaname saw her struggle so he called Kain and Aidou to go help her.

She smiled wickedly and handed the bags to them two, they immediately rammed right in the ground.

"Are you two alright? Is your back hurt?"Kagome said with sympathy, they just glared at her, she just laughed at them. She rolled her eyes and helped them up. Kain and Aidou was surprised that she wouldn't help them, it as rear for a pureblood to help a vampire a class lower than them.

"Thank you, Miss..."Aidou said remembering that she never told them her name. She just looked at him not knowing what was going on then she realized she forgot to tell them her name.

"Oh yes, my name is Higurashi Kagome What about you?" She asked as she laughed nervously, the others just stared at her. Kagome then shrugged and went over to Yuuki and Kaname. Kaname looked at Kagome for a long time. (Let's see what he was thinking, shall we!)

Kaname POV

I looked at Kagome when she near me and Yuuki, right now we were under a light. I then had a better glance of how she looked, she was beautiful. 'Kaname get a hold of yourself, you have to protect her.' Then I turned my head back to Yuuki.

Normal POV

Kagome then stopped in front of the two and had put her index finger and thumb on her chin. 'Okay let's see same aura, same color, same smell. Yup, this two are brother and sister. Though she doesn't know yet.' Kagome thought as she smirked. The two looked at her confused, she just ignored them and suddenly remember the others left with her bags.

"Wait I have antiques in that bag that's older than you!" Kaagome yelled and anime style sulked.

"Don't worry they won't mess it up. Anyway, I have to give you a tour, right Zero?"Yuuki said, seeing there was no respond she turned around. She could no longer see him, he left. "Zero..." Yuuki said silently.

"Oh yeah, he went back to the dorms. Can we please carry on with the tour?"Kagome asked. Yuuki looked at Kagome only to look at her bottomless pities that she use for eyes. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond she closed her eyes knowing that was the problem.

"Please don't stare at my eyes. You can die by that, if I choose to but I won't unless I have bloodlust."Kagome said as she still had her eyes closed.

"Kagome you may open your eyes. I will lead you to the dorm and you are to continue your tour tomorrow." Kaname said gaining both girls attention.

"Yuuki I will need to talk to you before you go to sleep." Kaname said as he turned around and motioned for Kagome to follow him. Kagome hurried up and walk along the side of Kaname. Kagome looked at Kaname, he looked right back.

"You know I will tell her if you don't."Kagome said as she turned around and closed her eyes, waiting for his respond.

"I know, I will tell her tonight."Kaname said as he also turned his head and close his eyes. Kagome looked at him in surprised, then she looked in front of her.

'You better make it soon. He's almost here. The one that wants her I can feel him and Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought with worried eyes.

***

Soooooo.....do you like it.........?

Tell me..........

Anyways, Kaname won the couple poll. The results were

Kaname/Kagome- 4

Zero/Kagome- 3

Sesshomaru/Kagome- 1 (HAHAHAHAHAHA......sorry for the Sesshomaru lovers I will make the next story with him and Kagome only!!DO HATE ME)

MY Motto-

Hate me, Love me, Either way your thinking of me!!!!!!!!

(*puts Sesshomaru mask on*)

Review now or I shall beat the crap out of you if you don't, says in Sesshomaru like voice,

Then smirks evilly.

I do not mind to beat you up.

You know you want to review. I can see it in your eyes.

ATTENTION: CLICK THE GREEN BOTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

My fellow readers,

I'm very sorry. You wouldn't believe how much Had to move I move like 3 or 4 times literally from Michigan to another city in MI then to Belliville Missouri then back to Michigan..........thanks for reading this. ONWARD WITH THE STORY (New quote: I have telekinisis *looks at hand and raise it up and down. LOLXD) RIP CASEY FROM HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS........HE ROCKED LISTEN TO MY FAVORITE SONG FROM THEM.............Hawthorne Heights- Ohio is for Lovers.....Casey is the one that sings/screams in the background....and dude the song title doesn't even match the song lyrics.....but anyway onward with the story.....(*everyone in the stands*) "FINALLY!" Glares at them, with evil eyes. They shiver with fear, MRDR smirks.

**Chapter 4: **

Kagome was in her 'room' which she thought was too preppy for her taste. She didn't have anything against preppies, sje just didn't like the look with her. Kagome grabbed two rubber gloves, she looked at her hands and smirked evilly at her bed....

2 hours later........

After all the organizing and polverizing(spell?) Kagome was tired. She was about to go to sleep until she heard a knock on the door. Kagome got off her non-preppified bed and death glared at the door for a second.....

She decided to answer the door after a huge argument with her innerself, she was sure they would knock again..........damn why did she have to be in a house full of these damn self-centered 'bow before me or die' vampires, _their almost like Sesshomaru arrogant ass, _Kagome thought before there was....'KNOCK KNOCK KICK BANG KARATE CHOPE' at her door. After that Kagome was pissed, really pissed, she walked over to the door and swung it open to find....Aidou, Kagome wanted to murder is little annoying ass. Kagome glared at him, causing him to stop smirking and smile big plastered on his face.

"What do you want, Ai-doo?" Kagome said glaring in his eyes, earning a shiver down the spine from Aidou, she smirked.

"Geez, so tempermental, I just wanted to tell you Chairman wanted you to come to his study immediately."Aidou smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom door towards Chairman's office. When she was about to walk downstairs Aidou remember......

RECAP:

_"What do you want Ai-doo?"Kagome said glaring in his eyes, earning a shiver down the spine of Aidou, she smirked._

END RECAP

Aidou face was red with anger.

"My name is not Ai-doo, Kagome." Kagome looked back she shrugged and said,

"I was close though." And walked away.

*****With Kaname*****

Kaname knew Yuuki was having her daily, or should I say 'nightly dreams' at this moment. This was the perfect thime. He knew he better hurry up in order to save them both, Kagome and Yuuki. He ws now walking up to her window, when Yuuki screamed. Kaname burdted through the patio door, Yuuki instantly ran to him crying. Kaname had enough of her crying so he put her to sleep. She was over stressed, everyone knew it but did not want to mention it. As soon as Kaname was about to leave Zero interrupted him.

"Kaname, what are you going to do with Yuuki?" Zero said looking(more like glaring) at Kaname.

"I assure you, I will not harm Yuuki." Kaname said as he looked back to Zero then left with a rush of wind. Leaving Zero worrying about Yuuki's care.

*****With Kags*****

Kagome was right in front of the Chairman's office, no denying that it wrecked with his scent, not that his scent was bad it smelled fairly good like pinewoods with honey. Though the scent that drived her crazy was Kaname's which was roses and blood, go figure he smell like blood. She knocked on his door, until she heard,

"Come in." The chairman back was turned to her, she could not see his face.

"Yes Chairman, what did you request of me for?" Kagome said as she looked around his study and noticed his famous yet deadly weapon on his shelf.

"Yes, I wanted you to tell me more information of Sesshomaru." The Chairman said as he turned his chair around to face her and opened his eyes. Kagome knew he was serious by the look in his eyes, the were hard and sharp.

"Sesshomaru's full name is Sesshomaru Tashio. His brother is my past lover, yet his brother is dead by my hands. 'Kagome looks away' You know how he looks right?" The Chairman nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"He's capable of doing a large amount of damage to his opponent, he's a merriless inu-youkai lord. He is always determined to get what he wants, by anyway he can get it. Yet the bastard wants me, I can surely tell you I'm not that easy to catch. Anything else you would like to know?" Kagome asked, the Chairman shook his head 'no'.

"You may leave Kagome. Also thanks for the information about Sesshomaru, it was very helpful." The Chairman said as he turned back around. _'We have alot to do, they ARE teaming up I know it.' _The Chairman thought as he closed his eyes.

*****With Kaname & Yuuki*****

Somewhere in the academy on a building, Kaname was holding Yuuki in his lap.

"K-Kanamee, h-help m-me p-p-please......UH" was Yuuki said before Kaname digged his fangs into her delagate pale skin. Kaname quicly but carefully bit into his own wrist and sucked some of his blood and he 'kissed' Yuuki to only 'reawaken' her. _'Is this Kaname's blood?' _was all she could think of before 'she' awoken after 10 years.

*****With Kaname's pawns*****

They sensed 'she' was here, she was back. They spotted Kaname outside the night class dorm with Yuuki, he was carrying her bridal style. Everyone knew Kaname and Yuuki were brother and sister, though they wasn't sure if the two would get married matter of a fact engaged, since it's common with purebloods. Aidou-kun ran out of the dorm determined to get the answer out of Kaname even if he had to die for it.

"Kaname, are you and Yuuki engaged?" Aidou-kun came straight to the point immediately.

"No, we are never going to be engaged or mariied." Kaname said _'hopefully' _in his head, his new attraction in his mind was all what he wanted. That attraction was Kagome.

*****With Kagome*****

Kagome was in living room in her dorm, She saw Aidou leave to go ask Kaname something. Kagome was finally about to go to sleep before she could Aidou and Kaname, who's still carry Yuuki came in, she galred at both of them and walked upstairs to her room. When she reached there she grabbed a notebook from her desk, turned to a blank page and wrote with a red pen:

**_"People I wish to kill for not letting me go to sleep"_**

**_1.) Aidou......yes definitely him_**

**_2.) Chairman.......he did it on purpose...I know it_**

**_3.)Kaname.......HE'S HOT YET HE'S ANNOYING_**

**_4.)........._**

Before Kagome could finish the list their was a knock at her door.

"Come in." In came Kaname with Yuuki in his arms.

"What do you want?! I am so sleepy come back tomorrow." Kagome as she jotted down Kaname's name 5 more times on her list.

"I need you to look after her."

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm about to go to sleep if you would stop bothering me. I NEED _sleep........_" Kagome saud loudly than softly and soon she fell asleep, finally.

*****About 7 hours later.....night time*****

Kagome woke up with somone in her face causing her to scream. It was...............

(AN: I was going to stop here but I haven't updated in a while so....here you go a page left.)

It was.....KANAME!!!!!!!

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kagome said in a 'You-better-answer-now-or-you-die' voice.

"I was merely wanting to see how you sleep?" Kaname said while blushing getting up, tough Kagome didn't see it. _'What the hell did he say?! I wanted to see how I sleep. I think he is a stalker that revealed himself'_

"Why were you wonder what I look like when I sleep?" Kagome asked nervously. _'Is she that oblivious?'_

"My reasons, you looked like a beautiful goddess of death." Kaname said as he walked out blushing madly._ 'Did he flirt with me?!' _Kagome said looking shocked and happy...........REALLY HAPPY!!!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sorry I'm tired of writing and currently don't know what to do for the next chapter. You see I write before I type (Hey!That rymthes) so yeah.....its to make sure if I or anyyother family member or friend makes a mistake in deleting it I have it!

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS!!!!PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.....I NEED IDEAS OR IM NOT FINSHING IT *LOOKS AWAY KNOWING THAT SHE WILL BECAUSE SHE HAS NOTHIN BETTER TO DO*

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! *PUTS SESSHOMARU MASK ON* DO IT KNOW INFIDEL!!!!OR DIE!!!!!!

ATTENTION CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW THIS LETTERS!YOU WILL GET A SPECIAL GIFT!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the foll0wing reviews for chapter 4:

iheartanime43

akatsuki-cloude

Shiori Yume

silver rose red bullet

AdventChild259

jgood27

Thanks for putting up with my.......slowness. Well her you go chapter 5:

(Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, naruto, or Vampire Knight, though i own a air wick odor stop spray;)

Chapter 5:

***unknown place***

There was a room that was pitch black the only lighting there was, was a dim light. There was three figures at the dark scene. One of the figures smirk, and stepped into the dim light. It was none other than Sesshomaru Tashio. His long platinum hair hanging to his ankles in a low ponytail, his angelic face appearing in the light next. On his face was two magnetic strips below his eyes. Then on his forehead a crescent moon showed, proclaiming him to be a great demon lord of noblitlity. After all, the most enriching part of his looks was mostly his eyes, yes they were beautiful. You can get lose in them easily if you weren't careful. His eyes were goldish-amber that sparked when they hit the sun's hungry rays. He was wearing a dashing suit that was all black and consist of the perfect matching shoes.

The was no telling how the scene would fully play out. The other figure across from the great Inu lord came out. It was none other Rido with his blackish-brown hair and chocolate brown his showing that he was a relative of Kaname and Yuuki. His clothes were quite normal though when he smirked you could still see blood at the tip of his fangs from the last victim. Speaking of the victim, you see that was the third figure in the room. Sesshomaru hated the smell of dead beings near him and as soon as the being came to its senses and turned around to face Sesshomaru, he killed him with his poisoness whip.

"Ku Ku Ku, now now, Sesshomaru why have you killed my new servant? He would have been a great use to me with certain things." Rido said as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"The abomination recked of death, it was very unappealing to me, yet you have gotten accustomed of the smell have you not." Sesshomaru said looking Riso straight in the eyes.

"Well yes I have, now why have you come to speak to me?"Rido asked Sesshomaru raising his eyebrows.

"I have a proposal for you Rido. We work together to get what we want, Kagome and your precious Yuuki. So what do you say Rido, its up to you. You know you need help. They are both deeply protected, not to mention their power will be over-whelming."Sesshomaru said looking at Rido with the infamous glare that said 'say-yes-or-die'

"Sure thing Sesshomaru. Now what is our plan?"Rido asked, then Sesshomaru then told his the plan, earning a deadly laughter from Rido, knowing its not good for the two girls, yet only one can image.........

***Back with Yuuki***

Yuuki finally woke up, thinking every single thing that happened to her and Kaname was a dream. Yet, she was not in her normal dorm, she was in the Night Class dorm. At that instant she knew it was not a dream, she really was Kaname's younger sister. She sat up on her bed sleeply, she had a huge head-ache and no one was going to cure it. There was a full length mirror on the wall, she got up to look at her self. She didn't really change much the only the that was different was her hair length that now reached to her lower back.

She went down the hall looking for any of the Night Class students. Damn it where were they! She finally fount Kagome, who was smiling brightly oddly that was not like her.

"K-Kagome are you alright?" Yuuki said worrying something might be wrong with Kagome, I mean who smiles that brightly.

"I'm just fine Yuuki. And stuttering is not a good habit, it took me some time to help my associate Hinata to stop stuttering, apparently I gave her a boost in her life now she's very social, and does not talk to me anymore. I guess the people she hangs aroung now told her some stupid rumor about me. It looks like your lost, need help." Kagome said easily changing from her emotions to happy to embrassed, then to embrassed to sad, then back to happy. _'Great she probably thinks I'm bi-polar or something, that just all I need at this moment, another enemy like 2 aren't enough.' _Kagome saw Yuuki blush extremely.

"Don't be embrassed I was losted at first when I came here. Who were you looking for, everyone's at the living room talking about the 'plan' they told me to come find you and come down so they can go over the 'plan' when the time is needed." Kagome said to Yuuki, she was feeling very talkative today....odd.

"Really, than I think we should go." Yuuki said as Kagome escorted her to were the living room was, it was just around the corner down the stairs. Wow, how much Yuuki felt like an idiot right now at this moment.

***Skip after the meeting about the 'plan'***

uki was tired and knew were she was suppose to go now so she left, not to mention she was the first person to in the whole Night  
Class dorm. The rest of the Night Class went to bed instead of Kagome, Kaname, and Aidou-kun. Kagome was laying on the couch, Kaname was on the opposite couch, and Aidou-kun was sitting in a one-sitter chair that was apparently was in Kagome bags.

"So, I'll meet you guys later on. Bye bye, have a wonderful night." Aidou said leaving the two alone. He knew they had feeling for each other, even if theY didn't show it.

"Kagome, do you ever think we can be together or at least in your dreams." Kaname said shocking Kagome, they only knew each other for some days.

"Um, Kaname I can't think like that know, we only known each other for only some days-"Kagome was cutted off by Kaname.

"Yet, I was dreaming of you, and you most certainly was dreaming of me. Now tell me, can you ever see us together?"Kaname asked. Turning towards Kagome.

"I can not answer your question at the moment of my life, I my not live to tell you, but I can't tell you." True, Kagome could not tell him because she could not tell if her feelings for him would last or not. She would have to tell him at the end of things if she stays alive.

*****************************************

Sorry for the short chapter I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Please Review for me,

Also people who didn't read chapter four yeah you missed alot.

Also....**puts on Sesshomaru mask**

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...OR I WONT TELL YOU WHAT YOU SPECIAL TREAT IS!!!!!!!!

ATTENTION ALL READERS!!CLICK THE GREEN REVIEW BUTTON OR THE AUTHOR WILL SUDDENLY DIE!!!!!CLICK IT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Srry for the long wait…..school work.**

**Well anyway I'd like to thank the reviewers of my story (meaning 1-5 chapters).**

**Onward with the story…..**

Kagome signed.

She knew she was falling for him, yet she made a promise, no a demand to herself. There will be no boys' period. Little did she know her words were going to go against her. Kaname was a man, an immortal vampire with much wisdom. What did she get herself into?

Kagome was in the living room on the couch looking away from a sleeping Kaname. She was thinking about what he said to her that put her in her predicament she was in at this moment.

RECAP:

"Kagome, do you ever think we can be together or at least in your dreams." Kaname said shocking Kagome; they only knew each other for some days.

"Um, Kaname I can't think like that now, we only known each other for only some days-"Kagome was cut off by Kaname.

"Yet, I was dreaming of you, and you most certainly were dreaming of me. Now tell me, can you ever see us together?"Kaname asked turning towards Kagome.

"I cannot answer your question at the moment of my life, I may not live to tell you, but I can't tell you." True, Kagome could not tell him because she could not tell if her feelings for him would last or not. She would have to tell him at the end of things if she stays alive.

END RECAP

It was a tight and hard question for her. Did she think they have a life together? Impossible! They only knew each other for a few days, they just simply had a crush on each other. Kagome knew the only way she can truly answer him that question was for her to get to know him much better. There's another problem! They didn't really talk to each other at all.

Kagome got up from the couch finally realizing she couldn't go to sleep. It was in the middle of the day exactly noon. Kagome went to her room talking out a poem book she had to release her inner emotions out. She grabbed a pen out of her book bag by her bed and she sat down at her desk. So many emotions she wanted to get out of her, in little time also.

She begins to write it all down.

Kagome finished all of her poems, her fingers aching terribly for her to write anymore. '_Haha, I guess I won't be able to do the work for school.' _Kagome thought as she laughed silently. Kagome looked outside the window. It was near sunset so she should get ready for class, considering it would be a very tensing and awkward day...um night. She dressed out of her black silk sleeping garments and into her uniform. She looked in the mirror at herself, what did Kaname see in her? Sure she was not ugly but, think about it. Why her?

***With Kaname*** (His POV)

I woke up from my sleep that I had in months of not sleeping. I looked over to the couch Kagome was at and realized she wasn't here. I know I gave her a hard question to answer, surely that question continues to even bug even me! I mean do I really love her? Are these feelings fake? Is it a mere crush? Are we only attracted to each other?

(Normal POV)

Kaname sighed as he got up. He knew all the answers to the questions he asked himself. He did not love, not yet anyway. These feelings were not fake at all. It was not a mere crush. They were defiantly attracted to each other. He needed to know her more in order to love her truly, if only she let him.

Kaname walked to his room passing Kagome's room, quickly taking in her scent for himself. That just pushed him more, he wanted to know her better, and it bothered him dearly. He walked into his room and slipped out of his night clothes that were blood red silk and he changed into his uniform. He looked in the mirror and went into the hall to go to downstairs, but he bumped into someone.

Kagome was walking down the hall way only to bump into Kaname by accident. Well, she was on the ground so he decided to help her up. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand for him to pick her up. Kaname looked into Kagome's eyes as he lifted her up off the floor, he made a small smirk when he saw how her heart skipped a beat then beats rapidly.

Kagome was quite mad at herself when she saw Kaname smirk; he was doing it on purpose! He wanted her to feel aroused by him! Well obviously it worked and was feeling warm in her stomach. 'So_ he wanted to play like that huh. I guess I have to do something to him back.'_ Kagome thought.

They know were standing in the hallway as Kagome brought her hands up around Kaname's neck and slightly put her fangs on his ear and nibbled it softly. Suddenly Kaname growled out in pleasure, gaining Kagome a smirk across her face.

(Kaname's POV)

'_Damn it, she's doing this on purpose!' _Kaname thought before he growled in pleasure. He quickly moved her away from him as he started to walk down the hall leaving Kagome in shocked.

He went down the stairs and was in the Main dorm or living room if you please. Kaname sat on the couch, the same one he sat at during their conversation

(Kagome POV)

Kagome was still in the hallway shocked as ever, he pushed her away! Kagome face expression quickly turned emotionless and she started to walk down the hallway and the stairs. She looked at Kaname before she sat down on the opposite couch. Kaname knew he should apologize to her for pushing her away like he does to all the girls that come across him, save Yuuki.

"I apologize Kagome for being harsh to you." Kaname said as Kagome looked at him wide-eyes. As far as she knew Kaname was not the one to say sorry to anyone.

"It's alright. I just want to get to know you a bit better." Kagome said bringing Kaname's attention her way.

"Sure, what is it you wish to know Kagome?" Kaname asked.

"Well, I would like to know your favorite color or favorite music." Kagome said as she started to think.

"Well, I like the color red" go figure Kagome thought "I have a liking to classical music." Kaname said as he thought about his answers.

"What are yours?" Kaname finally asked her after a long pause.

"Well, I really don't have favorite color but I do like the color greenish blue. The music I like has to be something that sings to my soul, that surrounds me in warmth and security.

"Wise answers Kagome. What are you hobbies?" Kaname asked as he got more interested in her.

"Well, I have many hobbies. I do not wish to name them all, though I do like listening to music, going on the internet, and love to read and write stories." Kagome answered.

"Ah, interesting indeed. My hobbies include thinking of wise and useful meaning. What do you like to write about?" Kaname said, not wanting her to ask him. (Seriously if someone deletes this I'll be mad. Sorry)

"Mostly about something that sings to me in my heart, but it mostly condemns of suspense, romance, tragedy, etc. What wise saying do you like?" Kagome said as she looked into his deep dark brown colored eyes.

"I like the wise saying 'When life gives you lemons you make lemonade.'"Kaname answered, not expecting Kagome to have a light chuckle after what he said.

"He he, well there's a similar saying about that one. It's 'When life gives you lemons you throw them right back and say I want some limes.'"Kagome said as she chuckled a bit more. Kaname gave her a serene smile on his face, he made her blush a deep red. Kaname was making her laugh and blush.

***Author's Note***

(*Puts on the infamous Sesshomaru's mask*)

Write or be written in my DEATH NOTE or both........you choice wisely!!!!!(*Walks closely to authors and and deathglares*) You better write!!!!!!!!!

Thanks again(*as she takes of mask and smiles innocently at readers*)

For my readers, thank you!!!!!!!

ATTENTION CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON ATTHE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!!!!!YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my reviewers and readers. Thanks for being patient with me….again. You see I have final exams at school. And Shiori-chan please talk to me it's urgent!!

Well, since I haven't said it in a long time I would like to say…..

Disclaimer: (This author does not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Vampire Knight)

Also I need a beta reader or a partner if you want to say that because I will soon will be moving yet again, but that might not slow me down at all. It's just for encase I'm not able to release the chapter at the time I want.

Ok, now let the chapter began….

Chapter 7: Confessions and Discussions

Previously on Unknown Love…

"_He he, well there's a similar saying about that one. It's 'When life gives you lemons you throw them right back and say I want some limes.'"Kagome said as she giggled a bit more. Kaname gave her a serene smile on his face, he made her blush a deep red. Kaname was making her laugh and blush._

Now On Unknown Love…

***Time skip***

It was several days away from Christmas, during the time skip Kagome and Kaname got to know each other better. Much better, everyone noticed but made no comment about it. Yuuki hadn't noticed her truth feelings about Aidou until now; she was deeply in love with him. Although she was quite jealous of the fact that Kaname had another girl in his life. Yuuki smiled lightly Kagome was really in love with her brother.

Yuuki was putting on her clothes for class. It was sunset, and she was in the Night Class with her brother and his "pawns" even though they were really like his friends in some sort of way. Yuuki looked like she was in deep thought, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come on Yuuki we have to get to class. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Kagome yelled at Yuuki while banging on the dear. Yuuki opened the door immediately after she finished putting on her clothes. Yuuki let out a small yell as Kagome had her fist an inch away from her face ready to beat on the door some more.

"Kagome don't do that!" Yuuki surprisingly yelled!

"Sorry, can we go already?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Yuuki said as she walked to get her notebook and pencil. Yuuki and Kagome started to walk down to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. As Kagome was walking down the stairs Kaname was looking at Kagome with a lot of love and compassion in his eyes with a hint of lust.

"Okay, let's go!" Yuuki said eagerly.

"Yeah, keep talking like that you'll be perfect for Aidou-kun." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"I heard that Kagome!" Yuuki and Aidou yelled at Kagome then looked at each other than blushed.

"Hey, see you two really like each other." Kagome said laughing.

"No we're not!" They yelled again at the same time.

"See your perfect for each other." Kagome said as she looked at the both.

"Kagome, you're not the one to talk! You and Kaname belong together!" Yuuki said then immediately shut her mouth the mumbled sorry while Kagome blushed deeply.

"Enough of this can we please go?" Aidou asked Kagome.

"YES, let's go. Bye!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door headed to the moon door gates. Everyone just looked at her, Yuuki started to laugh and Kaname surprising gave a deep chuckle. Everyone looked at Kaname, waiting for him to say something. He just walked towards the gates, causing everybody else to follow.

***Scene Change***

After nearly almost being crushed by their fans the Night Class made it to their classroom. Kagome was bored already, I mean seriously she hated school especially math. No matter what age she was she hated math. When is it going to become use of her? Exactly! Kagome was looking out of the window not really paying attention as the teacher called on her.

", you please tell me what the square root of 145 is?" The teacher asked Kagome, she just turned to him with a confused face.

"What did you ask me?" Kagome asked the teacher, seeing him get mad.

"The square root of 145, that's my question. What is it?" The teacher asked yet again.

"I don't know 15, I think." Kagome said as she stared at the wall in deep thought.

"Yes, you're right." The teacher said calming down.

"Oh really, I guessed. I should listen to my head more." Kagome said making the teacher mad again. She then turned to look at Yuuki who was next to her. 'I need to tell you something.' Kagome mouthed to Yuuki. 'Okay' Yuuki mouthed back to Kagome. Kagome pulled out her 'notes' notebook. She tore out a sheet of paper and began writing as the teacher focused his attention on the board. Kagome passed notes back and forth.

(Yuuki is Yu and Kagome is Kag!)

_Kag: Hey Yu, I really need advice._

_**Yu: Yeah sure. What is it?**_

_Kag: I need advice on how to show Kaname that I like or possibly love him._

_**Yu: Awe…sure. I think you should tell him when you two are alone. And didn't you say there will be no boys?**_

_Kag: Really should I go straight out with it? And for your question I don't care anymore!_

_**Yu: Yeah you should! And !!!!**_

_Kag: Okay I will._

The teacher cleared his throat as he took the paper and read it. The teacher smirked.

"Well isn't this cute. I'll say it out loud for you." Teacher said.

"No!!!!!!!!! Don't do it if you value your life!" Kagome yelled at him, the air around her becoming dark making everybody cringe.

"O-okay!!! Here you go." He said as he gave her back the paper and the air around her became pleasant once more. Everyone instead for Yuuki was thinking. '_What the hell was in that note to make do that?!'_

***Scene Change***

Pacing back in forth in his office Sesshomaru thought of how to manipulate Kagome to fall against her will to him. There was a knock at his door, "Come in." Sesshomaru said.

An imp came through the door and bowed lowly to his master.

"I have news for you my master that involves the pureblood vampire Kagome." The imp said as he still bowed lowly to the all mighty Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. That caught Sesshomaru's attention immediately; he looked at the imp with a look that said to continue.

"Lord our spies have told us she is vastly protected by the pureblood vampire Kaname, his sister Yuuki, that who is also under protection and his pawns that are noble vampires. She looks as if she changed drastically with them. She is attached to them deeply. Milord I believe you should use this against her, blackmail her." The imp said in one breath as he was STILL bowing! (A/N: Seriously that's hard to do for me!! And I like to sing opera.)

Sesshomaru smirked, he like that idea a lot. This was the important reason why he keeps around the imp; he was very smart for his species.

"Thank you, Jaken. Call Rido, will you. We need to speak about the plan to gain our precious possessions from their grasps." The Lord Sesshomaru said darkly to the imp and laughed, sending shivers down the imp's back. The imp ran to carry out his master's wishes. Sesshomaru went to his desk and looked out the window as he sat down. _'I'll see you soon my precious pureblood vampire.' _Sesshomaru thought.

***Scene Change***

Class was over, finally. It was a drag on her painfully and slowly. She was putting her book into her book bag, when she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Kaname smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Kagome, what exactly was on the note that made you threaten our new teacher?" Kaname asked making Kagome blush 12 shades of red.

"Uh, well, um let's go somewhere to discuss this from the noisy people in here." Kagome motioned her hand to the audience. Kaname nodded, he held out his hand for Kagome to take. She took it, they headed out the door and they went into a private room they found.

There was a lover seat at the back of the wall, which was blood red. The couch was pure white. There were two end tables on each side of the couch they were pure blood red. The carpet was also pure white as the couch. Kaname lead her to the couch and sat her down.

"Yes, what was it, Kagome? I'm very intrigued." Kaname said as he lost himself into her deep red eyes. Kagome blushed and tried to look away. She could've looked away if it not been for Kaname's hand that was placed under her chin.

"Kagome, please tell me." Kaname said as she got Kagome's attention.

"I wanted to answer your question. Yes, I do see us together. Kaname, I-I love you." Kagome said the next thing she knew Kaname kissed her deeply. Kaname let Kagome have a breath of air after some minutes.

"I was waiting for you to say that so badly." Kaname said as he gave Kagome butterfly kisses down her neck. He stopped at the bridge on her neck where her neck meet her shoulder and bit it softly. Kagome couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure slip out of her lips. Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist after hearing her moan. He slowly bit his fangs into her neck, making her moan lustfully.

Kaname relished in the fact that her blood was much better than the way he imagined. Her blood was very sweet that held some of her powers. The next thing he knew was that he was also being bit by sharp fangs.

Kagome couldn't help herself she wanted to taste Kaname's blood so badly at this point. She gave into her want, after so many years she decided she needed a beings blood that wasn't an animal.

This was the way the Night Class fount Kagome and Kaname; they all shared a look of shock. It was rear for purebloods' to exchange blood from each other. They weren't at all shocked over the fact those two got together. Actually they wanted that for a long time since they saw the two interests for each other. Yuuki pushed everyone out of the room to give the two some privacy. Yet the couple was oblivious to their surrounds, Yuuki just sweat dropped and walked away.

***With Yuuki***

Yuuki was walking down the hall of the school to go to her locker. She was looking down at her feet as she walked further along. She saw a pair of school shoes so she looked up to see Aidou. She sent a smile his way; he blushed and sent one back to her.

"Yuuki I have to talk to you." Aidou said looking down. Sure he was a womanizer, but this was totally different. He really loved her.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuuki said as she looked at him curiously.

"I, um, well never mind." Aidou said as he turned and walked away. Yuuki was somewhat worried for him, what was he going to say to her? Matter-a-fact was he going to ask anyway?

Yuuki sighed. She opened her locker and put her books away and closed and locked the locker. She made her way out of the hallway to go to an extra class she signed up for that consisted of Ruka, Aidou, and some other Night Class students. She took her seat and looked at Aidou, daydreaming.

**************

Hey my fellow readers! Anyway, I would like to say this story have over 3,000 hits!!! Thank you so much!!!!!

Kagome: Come on already. We're waiting.

MRDR: Oh yeah, well Shiori if you didn't read the top we need to speak about the story I'm writing for you that's Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. Also, I would like that thank everyone. Again, I'm not the creator of any anime show/or manga. Anyway….what else was there Kagome.

Kagome: *sweat drops at author* Well you totally forgot the fact that the next chapter is going to be where the real action starts.

MRDR: Oh yeah, what she just said.

Kagome: Forgive her, she a bit retarded.

MRDR: I heard that!!!!!!

Kagome: *smirks* It was supposed to be hard.

MRDR: Why you little *grabs a butcher knife*

Kagome: *screams and runs*

Sesshomaru: Please review. *looks at reader with deep concentration* I have to go now to save Kagome from MRDR or she'll die.

Note: The following author does like Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing it's obvious if you look at her favorite stories. She just had to put him the role.

ATTENTION: PLEASE REVIEW OR AUTHOR WILL BECOME DEPRESSED BECAUSE SHE IS ALREADY SELF-CONCIOUS AND IT'LL TAKE HER LONGER TO UPDATE…AT LEAST ABOUT TO HER 15TH BIRTHDAY IN SOME MONTHS. ATTENTION AUTHOR IS OBVIOUSLY A FEMALE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your….reviews. Well, sorry please read this part..I mean like seriously read it.

Shiori-Yume I need ideas for your story…set some background to it then I'll be okay….remember give me ideas please!!!!!!

So anyways!!!!

Unknown Love Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I do not own… (*looks at the devil sent lawyers and turned back around sharply with a look making everyone shudder)

Kaname saw Kagome was falling asleep because she slipped her fangs out. Kagome licked Kaname's blood off her fangs eagerly. Kaname's blood to her was like a drug, a drug to make her be at peace and drastically sleepy.

She knew she was addicted to his blood, his sweet metallic blood that was coursing through his veins. That was the main reasons pureblood vampires never bit each other, definitely not wanting to be like Rido.

You see pureblood vampire blood was a drug to all vampires, especially to other purebloods. Yet many vampires stayed away because the payment was life, yes life. In this term meaning the vampire, even if they were purebloods, will become the slave to the other. The only way out was to drink the vampire's blood until they die, or simple kill themselves.

But what Kaname and Kagome did, was against what they believed to be true. They were each other's; simply to put it they owned each other. They were mates to each other now. Little did they know, their life will become hell of this.

Kaname sighed while getting up slowly off the couch with Kagome in his arms bridal-style. He looked at her in the eyes, seeing the love and lust that were held in her eyes. She yawned a bit and smiled sleepily at him.

"Kagome, you must sleep. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just too delicious. Sleep, my lovely immortal mate." Kaname said as he lauded Kagome to sleep with his deep and seductive voice.

Kaname looked at Kagome as her face was serene and her breathing had even out. Kaname smirked he will always have that affect on her no matter what. He thought back to the day he found out he could do that to her.

*Flashback*

"Kagome!" Yuuki yelled at Kagome catching her downstairs.

"What did I do?!" Kagome yelled in question. She was not sleepy at all! What, was it a crime to not go to sleep when you do want to?

"You need to go to sleep!" Yuuki yelled back but with anger.

"You're the one to talk. You're up so I should be yelling at you too! And shut up you're going to make everyone wake up!" Kagome yelled at Yuuki.

"She did not wake us, you did with that comment you just yelled." Kaname said matter-a-factly. Kagome turned around and just gawked at the sight of him. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms. He smirked as he realized where Kagome's gaze was enraptured.

Kagome just was almost drooling. He had a nice carved six pack, glistening in the light that was on.

"Something you like, my pureblood vampire princess?" Kaname said as he snapped Kagome out of her stupider, and start blushing.

"Um, uh, I…uh." Kagome stumbled out as she laughed nervously.

Kaname walked up to her wondering if he took it to hard on her. Kaname wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and he moved his lips to her ear.

"Kagome," he whispered," you must go to sleep. I'm with you."

It was not too long ago that Kagome ended up going limp. If he did not have his arms around her waist she would have fallen to the floor.

Kaname looked up and notice they had an "audience". He gave them a look that said leave-now-or-pay. They ran upstairs, making Kaname refocus his attention back to the vampire beauty in his arms. He smiled a small smile, knowing no one could see him. Well, he thought no one saw him.

*End Flashback*

Slowly Kaname got up from the couch and headed down the hallway. He came to the main entrance door, suddenly he froze. He sensed something outside wondering if he should go out there when his hands was holding Kagome. He looked down at her, she was looking straight at him. She also knew of the danger outside, but she nodded her head signaling him to go on, he compelled. Kagome closed her eyes as they walked out of the door to look like she was asleep.

Kaname stopped in his tracks, scanning to where the threat might be. Kaname found it immediately turned to the threat.

It was a simple boy, if you count out the fact that his hair was white as snow and his light purple eyes. Kaname eyes narrowed, the boy seemed to be suspicious.

"Why are you here? State your business at this school." Kaname glared, his voice cold and hard as ice. The boy smirked at his rude remark, and chuckled evilly.

"My my, why such hostility towards me? I only came to give you heads up about my master's plan, noting more." The boy stated as he gave an innocent face expression, his smirk breaking it. Kaname bit back a snarl directed to the boy. They needed the information to continue their plans.

"Tell me the leave us be." Kaname said in a voice that demanded respect and authority. The boy chuckled while shaking his head.

"Your just like my fa-master with you honor and demanding voice. It's giving me an override," the boy continued on seeing Kaname's glare harden, "Well back to my point. You all are in danger by my master, Lord Sesshomaru, and Rido. You see they just timed up recently. I would tell you about the meeting but my master would be disappointed. You see they want Kagome, Yuuki, and something else that is very important. Today is Monday, so next Monday met me here for more information." The boy turned and was about to leave but he was stopped by Kaname.

"Boy, what's your name?" Kaname asked, taking a step closer to the boy's direction.

"Oh, my name is not needed. But, if you must know it is Unknown…ha-ha." The now claiming "Unknown" said as he disappeared into thin air, leaving Kaname to take in all the information and storing it into his head.

Kaname looked down into his arms and found Kagome gone, replaced by a clay clone. He smashed the clay body in his arms, red predator eyes looking around for its victim.

*With Yuuki*

"Hey, Aidou?" Yuuki said gaining Aidou's attention. They were now out of class, walking down the hall. He looked at her and gave her a simple nod, telling her to continue on.

"Um, well you know you can ask me anything you want, right?" Yuuki asked looking away from Aidou blushing, he had the perfect bluest eyes. She couldn't help but blush, to her he was perfect his own little way. Sure, he was childish, but at the times to focus he was serious. His now blushing and shy personality was out of the ordinary, it was unnerving a bit, but it was cute also.

"Uh-uh, well, I guess so then. Yuuki, I want to ask you something but, I-I'm afraid," Aidou said gaining Yuuki curiosity, "Yuuki, I like you maybe even love you a lot. Will you go with-" Aidou's sentence was cut short because he felt something was wrong. Yuuki stared at him confused until she felt it too. The feeling was…unbearable. It was loaded with raw rage; its power was at its peak.

00000000000000

I'm going to torture you… but down worry I'll up date it soon I already have it ready.

Well review and I'll surely update very fast, the next day even.

The Sesshomaru mask is on vacation don't worry it's going to be back next time. It "claimed" I was to evil. I'm so not evil…..am I?

Well review I'll give you part 2 of chapter 8!

Signed,

MRDR_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry readers! I haven't had the time to do this chapter, Thanks for being patient with me. Also I have advanced classes that means lots and Lots of homework and studying.

Before you read this please read the whole story...if you're confuse just ask me okay!

Summary: Kagome is a pureblood vampire, the highest raking of the vampires and goes to a school that has a Night Class and a Day class. She currently running from 2 people, Naraku a half-vampire and Sesshomaru another pureblood vampire. The Night Class are Vampires, the Day Class is humans. They are co-existing along with each other without the humans knowing. Kaname, a pureblood vampire, is the leader of the group of vampires. When these two sparks flied immediately, but can Kaname get Kagome back after Naraku and Sesshomaru captured her? But, don't forget Rido!

Okay that's where I left you off so you won't be confused I wrote it down.

And I plan on completing this story and the rest of my stories...

At the end of the chapter I will be explaining the things that I deem worthy of mostly knowing.

Chapter 9:

The power was completely enraged and out for blood. Kaname! It had to be him to be him! Only he had this much power other than Kagome.

Yuuki and Aidou quickly ran outside the school in time to see Kaname leave in complete bloodlust. The picture he made was horrifying, blood red eyes, sharpened fangs and claw-like nails. 'What happened?' They both thought.

Just as quickly as they saw him he fanished from their sight and senses. The started to searched the thick forests that surrounded the school and their dorms. After a long time not finding him they stopped to catch their breath.

"Find anything?" Yukki asked Aidou as she panted.

"No, you?" Aidou asked back panting too.

"Nothing." Yuuki said as she straighted her back, as did Aidou.

"Let's look some more. I don't know what's going on but it's something pretty bad if it led up to him having blood-" Yuuki stopped as she had an epiphany, "Kagome's been kipnapped! I mean all the signs are there. He's in bloodlust, nothing ever gets to him at all."

"What?" Aidou shouted. He was dreading the fact won't be possible, hoping that it wouldn't be it at all.

"Let's stop wasting time Aidou! Let's start looking for Kaname!" Yuuki said as she raced off in a direction that had thicker forest tresses, not waiting for Adiou.

"Yuuki!" Aidou called after her. 'Stupid girl! We have to tell Kaien this he'll be mad if we don't soon!' Aidou thought as he started his way to the Chairman's office.

***With Kaname* (Kaname's POV)

Blood. Was the only thing I could think about other than Kagome. Blood. I was thinking about it running down my hands and arms. Blood. The liquid I wanted to see roll down my enemy's body. Blood. The thing I craved at this moment. Blood. Was the obly thought as I slaughtered my next victim. Blood. Was the only thing I heard run through my mind except for the scream my victim let out on her mouth, Blood.

"Give me BLOOD!" I yelled.

***With Kagome***(Kagome POV)

I started to panic as I awakened from my forced unconsciousness to be takened away from my lover. 'Kaname!' was the thought that I screamed in my head. Is he alright? Is he in bloodlust? If so, are they looking for him? Those questions was on my mind as I panicked.

In a far distance I heard a pebble being kicked down the hallway. I turned my head to that sound, alarmed. 'What's that?' Soon after that sound I hear footsteps down the hallway.

They steadily came closer and closer.

Closer.

Step.

Step.

They stopped infront of the door. The door opened up and revealed...

***With Aidou***

Aidou ran to the Chairman's office and was about to open the door when Zero did so. Aidou looked shocked for a moment, but stopped when he saw Zero's glare.

"U-Um, Z-Zero I-I-" Aidou was cut off from his nervous rant.

"I know Kaname gone biersirk(sp?). Someone captured your pureblood princess." Zero said.

"Oh." Aidou replied smartly.

"Aidou, that's what Zero was telling me before you came to the door. Zero and Aidou you have to get to the village Kohona. Tell the Hokage, the leader of the village, to bring 1,000 ANBU, 500 Junnin, and 500 Chunnin. Tell him to do it asap." Kaien said as he looked at the two with a look that said don't complain.

And with that they were off.

*With Kagome*

"Naraku..." The name came off of Kagome's lips in disgust, anger, and fear.

"Yes, my dear Kagome?" Naraku said trying to be sexy. Key word trying.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome screamed at Naraku. Naraku started to chuckle evilly.

"Sorry, my percious Kagome. I can't do that." Naraku said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, locking it on his way out.

"Damnit!" Kagome screamed.

This is not good.

*With Kaname*(Kaname POV)

I smelled someone. Someone I know. How is it?

"Kaname!"

I heard my name that was shouted like it was in my ear.

My head switch to the other side of where I heard it.

There she was. My sister. Yuuki.

"S-stay a-away..." I said as I looked at her trying to control myself.

"I'm sorry Kaname! I can't, we have to go get Kagome-" I cutted her off.

"Where is she? Did you find her? Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I screamed at Yuuki, I tried not to but it just camed out.

"That's the problem! We don't know where she is! We need you help! You have to lead us to your soulmate!" Yuuki shouted back, shocking the hell out of me. Taking me out of my bloodlust stage half-way.

"Wha-what?" I said as my head was spinning.

"You have to lead us to her..." Yuuki said as she loked at me with soft eyes.

"Okay." I said as my eyes went back to normal

MRDR: i know i know...im a couple of a days passed my updated time...but here you go! I'm working on the next!

Kaname: Finally!

MRDR: Shut up! I have a very busy and depressing life so there you go... Thanks for reviewing...please review since you already read it!

Yuuki and Kagome: Yeah Please!

Zero:...

MRDR: Are you okay Zero?

Zero: You've been neglecting me.

MRDR: Well your in here so stop complaining!

Everyone: Please Update!

Her you go "The Reknowned Sesshomaru Mask"

Update you mortal. I will not say it twice.

Signed,

Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red


	10. Author's Note: Please Read Important

Author's Note:

I will update as soon as I can! Sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient. I have noticed I lost a lot of readers I want you to know that I did Update Unknown Love some time ago if you didn't know so please reread the story and tell me of any mistakes I made. Epiphany will be updated the same day, if not a couple of days before Unknown Love.

Epiphany= will be updated first

Unknown Love= will be the second

It's A Complicated Love= will be the third to be updated.

The Life of Kagome Higurashi: The Northern Princess= will be forth.

Irresistible=will be fifth.

Why my name is MurderedRoseDripingRed= will be sixth

I can not tell you the specific dates for the updates but I can estimate it will be in 2 weeks for each one! Some will be updated before the two weeks is up! Thank you for reading!


End file.
